


Severus's Juggling Act

by mzjinxycloud27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzjinxycloud27/pseuds/mzjinxycloud27
Summary: Severus’s Juggling Act Part 1: (The Sequel to Petunia's choice) Falling in love with a muggle is a dangerous move. Naturally, Snape must conceal his feelings for Petunia while playing the role of trusted adviser to the dark lord. Matters become much more complicated when Voldemort asks Snape to allow the Lestranges to hide from the ministry at his home. Bellatrix Lestrange is rude, crass and downright unpleasant but Snape can’t get the images of him forcing her to submit to him sexually out of his mind.





	Severus's Juggling Act

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This Story is rated M, because it contains extremely explicit language and sexual content, and depicts themes such as; Rape, Bondage, BDSM. Much darker than it’s Prequel(Petunia’s choice).

“You’ve asked to see me…..my Lord?” I called out before I entered the large ornate room the Malfoys affectionately called “The great room” where death eater meetings were usually held.

“Come in Severus.” 

I pushed open the double doors and was greeted with a not so pleasant sight. 

The Dark Lord was casually sitting upon a black and gold throne like chair, his robe opens slightly, exposing that his long pale erect cock was halfway down the throat of a bare-chested Bellatrix Lestrange.

I abruptly shut my I eyes and turn away. “I can come back when you are finished, my Lord.”

“I wish to speak with you now Severus,” Voldemort said plainly. “This cannot wait.”

“My Lord…..” 

“Bella is simply paying back a debt. Pay her no mind.”

“As you wish.” I know it is not wise to press the issue any further. I bow slightly to my Lord to display my allegiance to his will.

“I’ve been watching you, Severus,” Voldemort informs me. “You have been a faithful servant of mine. The time has come for me to test your loyalty. I have one simple task to ask of you. If you succeed you will be rewarded. If you fail I will kill you as painfully as I know how.

I swallow nervously at his words.

“You do of course…” He continues. “Have the option of refusing the task, but I can’t promise you’ll leave here in one piece. The choice is yours.

“I will proudly accept whatever task you bestow upon me, my Lord.”

“Tomorrow evening Rudolph and Bella will arrive at your home. The fucking ministry is intent on capturing our dear Bella here and locking her up in Azkaban, for following the orders of her master. Isn’t that right Bella?”

Bellatrix gave a slight nod.

“Bella and her spineless husband will stay with you in your home until I let you know otherwise.”

Voldemort suddenly grabbed the back of Bellatrix’s head and forcefully rammed his cock in out of her mouth. “Are you ready to receive my forgiveness, Bella?” 

Bellatrix tried to nod again but was unsuccessful.

Whap! Voldemort delivered a stinging slap to her cheek. “Answer me. Tell me you are ready to receive my forgiveness.

“Yyyyes! My Lord, I am ready to receive your forgiveness!”

“Open your fucking mouth and receive it then!”

As soon as Bellatrix opened her mouth Voldemort served her load after load of his “Forgiveness”

“That’s it, Bella, swallow every last drop.” The Dark Lord declared his voice unusually high.

This had been the first time I had ever seen Voldemort engaged in any sort of sexual activity with anyone, yet I got the feeling that he and Bellatrix engaged in these kinds of meetings often.

I wondered if Rudolph knew of this betrayal or not. Not that It would make much difference. The Dark Lord wasn’t to be challenged.

“That is all, Severus. You have accepted my task. You may leave now.” Voldemort said quietly.

I left at once. 

Unfortunately, Bella managed to catch up with me before I was able to get away.

“Hey!”

“What is it, Mrs. Lestrange?” I asked placing extra emphasis on the Mrs.

“Don’t you dare speak one fucking word of what you saw here tonight!” She spat.

“I have no intention of informing anyone of what I’ve had the displeasure of witnessing,” I responded. “In fact, I have immediate plans of altering that memory so that I can regain all the respect I lost for you.”

“How dare you speak to me that way! The Dark Lord will punish you for your disrespect.”

“Then let us go together and tell him then.” I challenged. “I’m pretty sure he’d agree with me.

“Fuck you! I saw the way you were looking at me. Probably wishing I was blowing you instead.”

“Hardly,” I said as I vanished into thin air.

 

  
“Help me, Severus…..Please.” Bella moaned. She is lying on the Malfoy’s dining room table completely naked her limbs rendered completely useless by Jelly jinx spell.

I nod and raise my wand in response……”Crucio.”

“Please Severus!”

“Crucio!” 

“More please, give me more. Severus! I’m almost at the brink!”

“CRUCIO!” I yell with all my might.

Bellatrix’s screams of pain mixed with pleasure shatter my eardrums.


End file.
